Problem: Umaima did 38 fewer push-ups than Ishaan around noon. Ishaan did 56 push-ups. How many push-ups did Umaima do?
Solution: Ishaan did 56 push-ups, and Umaima did 38 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $56 - 38$ push-ups. He did $56 - 38 = 18$ push-ups.